<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Making of Us by NerdWithGlasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104826">The Making of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWithGlasses/pseuds/NerdWithGlasses'>NerdWithGlasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, We Die Like Men, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, but he has Sokka, in this house we stan the bee movie, shrek who, so it's fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWithGlasses/pseuds/NerdWithGlasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a modern AU Zukka fic fulfilling a list of 99 fluffy Tumblr prompts all set in the same universe. </p><p> </p><p>You can find the prompts <a href="https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">here</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sokka gets home he's expecting soft lamplight and the obnoxious jazz music that Zuko insists on blasting no matter how much he complains about how terrible it is.</p><p>He gets nothing except the faint blue light from their shitty television and stale silence. Usually Zuko is up and in his arms the minute Sokka chucks his keys into the bowl they keep by the door. There's no one to greet him today although he has a sneaking suspicion the black blob curled under a pile of fluffy blankets is Zuko.</p><p>"Honey?" Sokka took off his jacket and rounded the couch to give the blanket cocoon a few experimental pokes.</p><p>Zuko shuffles and sticks out his blotchy, red face, "Leave me alone, I'm pretending I don't exist."</p><p>"Is that so?" Sokka lifted Zuko's head and sat and positioned Zuko's head in his lap. "Is it disassociation Tuesday already babe?"</p><p>"I'll show <em>you</em> disassociation Tuesday."</p><p>The words didn't have any bite. Sokka saw right through them to the underlying sadness underneath. He softened his voice, "Why are you upset honey?"</p><p>"I'm not upset."</p><p>Ah, avoidance tactic number one, denial.</p><p>"Clearly you're not happy."</p><p>"Well, no one is happy all the time."</p><p>Avoidance tactic number two, deflection.</p><p>"We're talking about you."</p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>Avoidance tactic number three, despondence.</p><p>Sokka pulled Zuko out of his protective shell and settled him into his lap for better contact. "You're sad about something. The soulful sax of Kenny G isn't torturing me, you were crying, and you're watching Bee Movie. You only watch the Bee Movie when you're upset. What's wrong? You can talk about it." He nuzzled the side of Zuko's face hoping it helped get him to talk.</p><p>"I visited my dad today."</p><p>Zuko felt Sokka's hands dig into his sides.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. I'd just like to kill him is all."</p><p>Zuko brought a hand to Sokka's face, softly rubbing at the skin under his eye, "He didn't say anything to me, but it hurts." He paused to take a breath when he felt his voice crack, "I just want to know where my mother is. It's the least he could give to me after all that he's put me through."</p><p>"Baby, I'm sorry you have to go through this." Sokka brought their foreheads together and looked him in the eyes. "I'll never understand the pain you're going through, but I love you. I'll even watch the Bee Movie again and pretend to laugh with you when they disaster land the plane."</p><p>"The Bee Movie is a <em>God Tier</em> masterpiece and I feel like you don't appreciate it for the superior cinema that it is. Shrek could <em>never</em>." Zuko flipped them so that they were laying down and he could rest against Sokka's chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart. "Hold me, I'm emotionally distraught."</p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss into his hair, "Want me to call in dinner?"</p><p>"No need. I made your favorite."</p><p>Sokka immediately perked up. "Coconut shrimp curry?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"With egg rolls?" He asked gleefully.</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"And what's the occasion?"</p><p>Zuko curled into the crook of Sokka's neck and teased him with a few featherlight kisses, "The season premiere of Grey's Anatomy is tonight. Your favorite."</p><p>Sokka squealed, pulling Zuko closer in a bone-crushing hug, "You remembered! I love you so much! Keep it up, and I just might make you my husband."</p><p>"We're already married honey," sighed Zuko.</p><p>"Good. Now you have to put up with me forever. Hang on, I'll go get the food." He untangled himself and made to leave, but stopped when he felt Zuko pull on his hand. He turned back, "What is it, baby?"</p><p>"You always make me feel better." Zuko kissed the knuckles of Sokka's hand and brought it to his face, "Thank you."</p><p>Sokka felt his heart soften. He really, truly loved his husband with everything he had. "Of course. I want you to be happy." He tilted Zuko's face up, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Kissing Zuko was one of Sokka's favorite things. He enjoyed it more than even meat and ice hockey. He pulled away when he felt his stomach growl. "Instead of Netflix and Chill, I guess we're gonna have Disease and Drama."</p><p>Zuko groaned. "That's the best you could come up with? Terrible. Go reheat the food and then stand in a corner and reflect on your horrible jokes."</p><p>Sokka winked, "Anything for you, hater."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka is, even on his best days, a sleeper. It doesn't matter what time it is, Sokka can sleep. He slept through his little sister's house party that got her grounded for two months, he slept through Aang's aggressively loud two A.M. gaming during their roommate years, and he's slept through almost every single alarm he's set since age seven. His dad used to keep a bucket specifically for ice water to splash on him in the mornings to haul his ass out of bed.</p><p>But Sokka is an <em>adult</em>. He does adult things like taxes, and eating salad, and complaining about the costs of healthcare. Just the other day he had an intelligent discussion of the humanitarian crisis in Yemen with Toph while she spotted him at the weights. He is, for all intents and purposes, a highly functioning and well-rounded individual.</p><p>He still sleeps through his alarms. All six of them. But he has a Zuko, so it's fine.</p><p>Every morning Zuko wakes up naturally at 5:00 A.M. the minute the faintest snippet of sunlight beams across his face. By the time Sokka's first alarm goes off, Zuko already had a three-hour headstart he typically spent on yoga, preparing breakfast, feeding the lizard, and violin practice.</p><p class="">Sokka could never. Trying to function at the crack of dawn like his insane husband would literally kill him. He <em>did </em>once fall out of bed around 6:00 and got to slink into their shared office and drool over how hot Zuko looked when he vibed on his violin, and when he had expressed as much to the older Zuko had quickly informed him that bowing fundamentals were <em>not</em>, in fact, vibing but pivotal exercises continually drilled by those that wished to better themselves as serious musicians. Sokka hadn't known <em>what </em>Zuko was on about, but he had agreed anyways.</p><p class="">On a typical day, Zuko got tired around his third or fourth alarm and dragged him out of bed to put an end to the madness of <em>All Star</em> blaring at full volume. Sometimes Sokka even gets a few kisses. It's nice.</p><p class="">But Zuko isn't home. He was staying the night at his sister's. Sokka had taken the proper preparation. He'd hidden four different alarms throughout the apartment to hopefully run him out of bed.</p><p class="">His plan was a total failure. He didn't wake up until he felt hands shaking him out of his grog. </p><p class="">"Sokka, Sokka honey wake up." Zuko patted him on the cheek and stepped back while he sat up.</p><p class="">Sokka yawned, cracking open his eyes and giving them a healthy rub, "What're you doin home?"</p><p class="">"It's the next day honey."</p><p class="">"<em>What!?</em>" he yelled. He felt like his blood had been replaced with ice. He had a <em>huge </em>presentation at work. His potential promotion was on the line. He shot out of bed, ripped off his clothes, and dashed into the shower, leaving Zuko to watch in amusement.</p><p class="">When he got out the quickest shower of his life, he was pleasantly surprised to find his haphazardly tossed garments removed and a crisp suit lying neatly on the pristine bed that he was one hundred percent certain he hadn't made. He loved his husband so much.</p><p class="">Sokka pocketed his phone and briskly made his way to the kitchen, stopping in his haste only to appreciate his favorite sight- Zuko wearing Sokka's old <em>Dartmouth </em>Hockey hoodie that swallowed him up and made him look like a giant marshmallow. Today the older had opted to forgo a hair tie and let the dark strands hang to his mid-back. </p><p class="">He smiled and walked over to where Zuko sat cross-legged on the counter. He tilted Zuko's head up and gave him a sweet peck, "Thank you for keeping my life from falling apart." He began trailing kisses down the side of Zuko's neck, but Zuko pulled away.</p><p class="">"It's half-past ten, we don't have time. Don't start things you can't finish."</p><p class="">"What if I <em>make </em>time?" Sokka said moodily.</p><p class="">Zuko laughed when Sokka jumped at the toaster popping up, "I'll still be here when you come home, and then we can do whatever you want. Now, c'mere." He tied Sokka's tie with the exact precision and skill that had been drilled into him by his perfectionist father. He passed his husband a hair tie from his wrist and hopped off the counter to butter the toast and prepare a tumbler of coffee while Sokka fiddled with his hair.</p><p class="">After both were finished, they walked to the door where Zuko passed off the small breakfast and wrapped his arms around Sokka's neck to pull the taller in for a deep kiss, smiling as he pulled away, "Have a good day at work." </p><p class="">Sokka beamed, "Thanks baby."</p><p class="">"And honey?"</p><p class="">"What's up?" Sokka asked through a mouth of toast.</p><p class="">"Your shoes are on the wrong feet." He closed the door with a smirk.</p><p class="">Sokka looked down in exasperation at his feet and noted that Zuko hadn't been teasing. His shoes really were on the wrong feet, and now his hands were full. Of <em>course </em>Zuko hadn't pointed it out until he was standing in the apartment building hallway.</p><p class="">His husband was a menace, but Sokka couldn't find it in himself to mind. He chuckled lightly to himself as he walked to the elevator, coffee and toast in hand. He was one hundred percent whipped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm back with more Zukka wholesomeness. I'm a lot more satisfied with this chapter than I was with the first one. I hope to continue to improve over the course of this story. I'd also like to put it out again that I accept prompts for this universe outside the ones of the challenge, so please feel free to provide any should you have them. You can find a fanart for this chapter <a href="https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so fucking cold," Zuko says through chattering teeth.</p>
<p>Sokka reached across the armrest to grab Zuko's hand, rubbing soothing circles into the skin, "I know, I'm sorry baby. We can pull over at the next exit. A sign about a mile back said there'd be a rest stop at the next exit."</p>
<p>This had been a terrible plan, but it was all they had. They were currently about to cross the state line in the dead of a Minnesota winter in Sokka's shitty 1998 Subaru that didn't have ac or heat and had a broken back left window that Sokka kept sealed with cheap duct tape. Zuko's car wasn't an option. Ozai had a tracker installed that alerted him of the vehicle's location. </p>
<p>Sokka isn't an idiot. He knows that running away won't solve their problems, but he firmly believes it's part of the solution. He'd told his dad on multiple occasions that something needed to be done to get Zuko away from his insane father, but Hakoda insisted on keeping out of it.</p>
<p>Usually Sokka just dropped it, but something snapped in him a week ago when Zuko walked into Physics with a burnt, scarred eye. He'd been enraged- still is if he's completely honest with himself. His kind, compassionate boyfriend who liked to play the violin and hold the ducklings at the city park had been hurt by the one person supposed to care for him unconditionally. Not that Sokka was surprised. Ozai had always been abusive but never had he left such a noticeable and permanent mark.</p>
<p>He'd gotten to planning immediately. Two days after the incident, he'd packed his trash car, entrusted his phone to his confused sister, and snuck out his house to pick up Zuko and start their big road trip shit show. His dad would worry, but he didn't care. If Hakoda wanted to turn a blind eye to Zuko's struggles, then Sokka would <em>make</em> him pay attention. He didn't care about the consequences, there was no way in the seven rings of hell that Sokka would ever go back unless he was completely sure that Zuko wouldn't go back to Ozai. His grip tightened on Zuko's hand. </p>
<p>"Look baby, there's the state sign! Wisconsin, America's Dairyland."</p>
<p>"Well that's an attractive slogan," Zuko snickered. He yawned as Sokka pulled into the parking lot of the aforementioned rest stop. "We'll have to take a picture in front of it tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Sure, but preferably after breakfast. I don't photograph well when I'm hungry." </p>
<p>They both hopped out and pushed their seats up to give the tiny area in the backseat as much space as possible. It was still small and cramped, but neither boy minded. It was too cold not to cuddle anyways.</p>
<p>Zuko laid out the thick, fluffy blanket and both stripped to their underwear and wrapped themselves around each other like octopuses. Zuko still felt cold, but significantly less than earlier. </p>
<p>"I love you," whispered Sokka.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I wish you'd eat something," begged Sokka. They'd taken their picture in front of the obnoxious Wisconsin sign even though Sokka's stomach was literally screaming and his eye bags were taking up half his face. He'd also been particularly annoyed when he noticed the dried toothpaste in the corner of his mouth. Zuko had told him it was cute, but Sokka was skeptical.</p>
<p>After that was done, Zuko confessed that he was still freezing and Sokka was starving, so they'd pulled into the closest town and gone to a seedy diner advertising 99 cent pancakes. If Sokka was anything, he was frugal. </p>
<p>Zuko sighed and pushed his toast away to put his head down. "Not hungry," he murmured.</p>
<p>"Is it the anxiety?" Sokka asked as he reached across the booth for Zuko's hand. He squeezed it harder at Zuko's uneasy nod. "Take a few bites, for me?" He flashed his puppy eyes. "Please?"</p>
<p>He took two bites and then slid the plate over for Sokka to finish. Sokka decided not to push it and just force the other to eat more at dinner. </p>
<p>The car was a shock after the warm diner and it kind of made Zuko want to jump into a volcano to find warmth. He'd said as much to Sokka, but only got roasted for his low cold tolerance. </p>
<p>"You California boys are so fragile, anything below 70 degrees sends you running for a blanket."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I'm not a Canadian meathead who only derives joy from ice hockey and maple syrup."</p>
<p>Sokka laughed, "This is slander! Plenty of things give me joy, like that time you put on that black lacey thing and sucked my-"</p>
<p>Zuko panicked, reaching over the armrest to quickly slap his hand over Sokka's giggling mouth. "You have no shame! Literally none."</p>
<p>"Well." He didn't bother finishing the thought, instead opting to pull Zuko across for a kiss. "We should go." He opened the local map he'd picked up at the diner. "Is there anything in this exciting state of Wisconsin that you'd like to see."</p>
<p>Zuko hummed and tapped a gentle beat on the steering wheel, "Railroad museum."</p>
<p>"Pardon? Why the hell do you want to go to the <em>railroad museum?  </em>Are you 60? Baby, since <em>when </em>are you into <em>trains</em>?"</p>
<p>"I want a souvenir for Azula."</p>
<p>Sokka stopped in his tracks, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You must miss her a lot." He loves his own sister dearly, but Zuko and Azula had an unbreakable bond. Their father had always favored Azula, praising her for her talents in martial arts and her prodigious aptitude for foreign languages and business strategy. She was the perfect heir to his business empire. Zuko hadn't had a fighting chance from the day he was born. He struggled in school. His martial arts skills were weak and laughable. He'd taken over ten years of private French lessons and couldn't even hold a conversation. Ozai had ridiculed him for it.</p>
<p> Never had Zuko felt any disdain toward his sister. Unlike Ozai, Azula had always appreciated Zuko for what he <em>could </em>do. He was good at art and instruments and singing. Every art show, recital, and concert, Azula had been there. Ozai had not. Zuko took a breath and started up the car, "S'okay. Navigate for me?"</p>
<p>Sokka doesn't know at what point a souvenir for Azula turned into a guided tour of the museum. It took almost five hours to get there, and Sokka lowkey regretted it. The tour guide is obnoxiously chipper for a guy who works telling people meaningless facts about trains in one the lamest states in America and the awful, neon green shirt he's wearing is assaulting Sokka's eyes. A glance to the left tells him that Zuko is just as mind-numbingly bored as he is, but he knows the older is too nice to leave the tour for the guest shop. He sympathetically takes Zuko's hand and does his best to focus back in on whatever transcontinental feat the guide is rambling about.</p>
<p>It takes two and a half hours for the tour to be completed. By the end, Zuko wanted to yeet himself off a tower. They hadn't even <em>paid </em>for the VIP tour. They'd just gotten shuffled in with a group of old dudes that had congregated in front of the main entrance. Finally, <em>finally </em>at the end, the tour guide leaves the group at the gift shop and both Sokka and Zuko want to cry tears of joy. Zuko picks out a vibrantly red train that's worth about three dollars, but of course has been upcharged to ten, and they're on their way.</p>
<p>It was nearing evening, so the temperature had dropped another 15 degrees, much to Zuko's dismay. It was surely in the negatives. He shivered a bit and blew into his hands.</p>
<p>"Let's call it a night. It's too cold to keep driving," Sokka pulled the car into an abandoned lot. "I'm starting to worry about your health."</p>
<p>"I'm f-f-fine," Zuko said indignantly. "We can k-k-keep g-going." He tried to put on a brave face, but his chattering teeth and blue lips gave him away.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not. We need to warm you up." </p>
<p>Zuko sensed his finality and got out of the car to help make up their makeshift bed. It doesn't take very long, but he feels like ice when they finish. He's grateful when Sokka helps him out of his clothes because his hands are stiff, and he's ecstatic to curl up against his boyfriend under the covers and finally be warm. Warmth doesn't come. About forty minutes pass, and he's still insanely cold.</p>
<p>Sokka's car isn't the biggest, so even with the seats pushed up, there's still limited space in the back. It doesn't stop him from straddling Zuko's lap and trailing tender, featherweight kisses down pale skin.</p>
<p>"Sokka, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>He gave a playful nip into Zuko's shoulder and came up to Zuko's ear, "Warming you up," he said with a lick.</p>
<p>Zuko could feel the warmth of arousal coming over him as he hungrily pulled Sokka to his mouth. He sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Sokka's torso. "Don't stop," he moaned as Sokka began to grind down him. </p>
<p>"Whatever you want pretty boy." Sokka smirked when he saw the blush spread across Zuko's cheeks.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Sokka offers to take him to the art museum, but Zuko waves him off. They both decide they've had enough of Wisconsin to last the rest of their lives, so they pack up and Sokka watches while Zuko chokes down a peanut butter sandwich, nodding in satisfaction when the other finishes.</p>
<p>"We'll have to stop in Michigan, I need to call my dad, and I'm sure you want to check up on Azula," Sokka said, eyes never leaving the road. Zuko noticed the steel in his eyes and turned to look out the window, "Do you really think this will work?"</p>
<p>"I told you once. I will <em>never </em>let you go back to that man. My dad can help, I know it, we just have to keep going long enough to catch his attention."</p>
<p>"You don't <em>understand</em>, he's a powerful man. He owns the police, politicians, and one of the most successful companies in America. If I-If I," Zuko choked, "If I go back, I don't know what he'll do to me!" He blinked back his tears and tried to focus on the passing road, but became distinctly aware that the car was no longer moving. The opening of the door startled him, but he calmed when he felt himself pulled into warm arms.</p>
<p>It was by no means warm outside, but the shining Sun made the weather far more pleasant than in Wisconsin or back home in Minnesota. Zuko sniffled, nosing into Sokka's neck. Sokka smiled and pushed their foreheads together, "I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore."</p>
<p>And Zuko knew he meant it.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Michigan is incredibly dull and lacking in activities. There's the option to go ice skating, but neither wants to waste the money. White water rafting is a popular tourist attraction, but it's way too cold. There are museums, but after the railroad experience from hell, they're a bit burnt out on educational places. Both decide it's best just to cruise through, except Michigan is huge and they're not even a third of the way across by mid-day.</p>
<p>"I really don't want to sleep in the car tonight. The metal parts that keep the seats in place fuck with my back," pouted Sokka.</p>
<p>"We can get a shitty motel."</p>
<p>Sokka turned to look at him, "You suddenly have fifty bucks hiding somewhere? Because I'd much rather waste it on a steak."</p>
<p>"Who says you can't have both," Zuko said coyly. "Pull into the next town and I'll show you."</p>
<p>Busking, Sokka quickly learns, is way harder than it looks in movies. The busker has to know how to appeal to their audience with the perfect song choice, they have to be charming enough to attract attention, but not overly so as to encourage interaction. Interaction time is wasted time that could be earning money. They have to perform in less than ideal conditions, like the freezing cold, and have a strong enough mastery over dynamics to project sound in terrible acoustics.</p>
<p>Zuko is a natural. He's poised and confident as his bow effortlessly glides across his violin. His eyes closed and face dreamy. His hair flutters through bitter winds, but he is never once distracted, his attention on his music and his music alone. Sokka watches him intently from a distance and feels himself fall a little bit more in love. The people seem to love Zuko almost as much as he does; it makes pride and adoration swell up in his chest to see people appreciate and acknowledge Zuko's talent.</p>
<p>It only takes about two hours for Zuko to come over with a smile, rosy cheeks, and a hand full of wadded bills, "I made over $150!"</p>
<p>Sokka laughed at his excitement, tilting his head up to give him a chaste kiss, "You were amazing baby. Everyone loved you." Zuko's cheeks grew redder and Sokka cupped his face to kiss him again, playfully nipping at his bottom lip. "Motel?"</p>
<p>"I thought you were hungry."</p>
<p>"I am. That's why I want to go to a motel. I'm eating <em>you </em>for dinner," Sokka said with a devilish grin. "You're my favorite meal."</p>
<p>"Sokka!" cried Zuko, "We're in public!"</p>
<p>"That's what I'm trying to <em>fix!</em>" Sokka grinned and hoisted Zuko over his shoulder, laughing at the other's squawk of surprise. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Rather than Michigan, Sokka chose to make phone calls when they reached Ohio. It hadn't gone well for either of them. Sokka made Katara cry at his refusal to come home and got into a screaming match with his dad about disclosing his location. When Zuko called Azula, he'd only gotten to talk to her for a minute before his dad snatched the phone away from her and threatened to have Zuko killed if he didn't return home immediately because he didn't want one of his children out "soiling the family name". It'd been awful. Neither felt up for more traveling, so Sokka pulled into a grassy field, popped his trunk, and curled into Zuko's arms in his trunk. </p>
<p>"Have you ever wanted to see Niagara Falls?" asked Sokka. "Like, in person?"</p>
<p>Zuko thoughtfully ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, "I mean, I've never <em>not </em>wanted to see it." He pulled Sokka tighter against his chest, "Do <em>you </em>want to go see it?"</p>
<p>Sokka hummed. It wasn't like they had any actual traveling goals. They had been going wherever the wind took them. It would be nice to have a set objective. "Yeah, I think so."</p>
<p>"Okay," Zuko said softly. He rested his chin on Sokka's shoulder and looked up at the stars. "I'll go anywhere with you," he whispered.</p>
<p>Sokka's eyes fluttered at the feeling of Zuko's hand in his hair. He'd never liked it when people messed with his hair, but as always, Zuko was the one exception. He was glad that his trunk was a reasonable size. It was nice to curl up in it in Zuko's arms and watch the sky, especially after the emotional turmoil from earlier in the day. Being like this with Zuko made him feel warm and cared for. "I love you, like, a lot."</p>
<p>"Well, like," mocked Zuko, "I guess you're <em>okay</em>." He laughed at Sokka's cry of indignation.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Pennsylvania easily beats both Ohio and Wisconsin, much to both their surprises. Zuko insists on a cringey photo in front of the liberty bell, and after a day spent busking, they collect enough money to go crazy at Hershey Park even though it's freaking <em>freezing</em>. Sokka even gets the traumatic experience of puking on a rollercoaster. It's great. They visit the art museum and Zuko gets so moved that Sokka has to drag him back to the car because he's making what Sokka calls a "scene" with his aggressively loud crying, but in Zuko's opinion, Sokka just lacks a deeper appreciation for the arts. There's the Phipps Conservatory, the quaint little town of Intercourse which Sokka makes sure to make plenty of jokes about, and the option of Strasburg, but neither have any interest in learning about railroads ever again.</p>
<p>Zuko is sad to leave, but they have a destination in sight and Sokka promises that they'll come someday, so they kiss the railroad state good-bye. It's bittersweet.</p>
<p>"So what'll we do after the falls? Ever wanted to be a tourist in New York?" asked Sokka.</p>
<p>"Well, I want to be edgy and throw myself off the Empire State Building while Mayday Parade blares in the background." Zuko deadpanned.</p>
<p>Sokka snorted, "Yeah, no. Anything else? Preferably an idea where you <em>live</em>."</p>
<p>"What does it mean to <em>live</em>? Are we <em>truly </em>alive? To live is to die. Only a fool comes into the world and refuses to acknowledge its set truths. When we are born, we cry, because we all are fated to return to the dust of which we are made."</p>
<p>"Whatever depressing Dan, we'll just decide what to do after."</p>
<p>Niagara Falls is fucking <em>terrifying</em>. When they go up to buy tickets, the noise is deafening even though they haven't climbed the stairs to the top of the falls. They're given flimsy, plastic poncho/raincoat things to avoid getting wet, but Sokka doubts they would actually hold under the waterfall's pour. </p>
<p>Zuko didn't know what he was expecting, maybe something more gentle like sun-warmed water that softly poured in calming waves from beautifully weathered rocks. The water was not warm. At all. Whatsoever. It was like liquid ice, which he supposed is what water actually <em>is, </em>but that wasn't the <em>point</em>. The water was not soft. At all. Whatsoever. If he thought it was loud at the bottom, it was freaking <em>thunder </em>the higher they climbed. "This is the scariest thing I've ever done."</p>
<p>"Normally I would make a sarcastic and hilarious joke right now, but I kinda want to piss my pants," Sokka says as he holds Zuko's hand tighter. "This was a lot more appealing in my head."</p>
<p>There's a balcony at the top for people wanting a closer hit of the water's spray, but Sokka stays back. It's too cold. Zuko hands him his camera and insists on at least one photo despite Sokka's protests. (<em>"C'mon I'll be quick, baby." "This is a bad idea." "Pretty please?"</em>) Sokka damns his boyfriend's puppy dog eyes to hell.</p>
<p>It's kind of miserable under the spray, but simultaneously...exhilarating? He can't pinpoint why but standing under the waterfall from hell makes his worries fly away. He suddenly feels a deep, intense freedom that he's never felt in his life. He feels <em>alive</em>. He poses for his picture, but he doesn't move. He sees Sokka beckoning him to come back, but his feet stay planted. Joy washes over him as he spins. He's soaked to the bone, but all he can do is laugh. It's the best he's felt in a long time.</p>
<p>"My God, you'll freeze, get over here," exasperates Sokka as he whisks Zuko out of the water's reach. "You're soaking wet!"</p>
<p>"It was worth it. I have this new sense of freedom I've never felt before." Zuko's teeth began to chatter, "I-I s-s-pent so my of m-my t-t-time trying to b-be w-w-what my f-father w-wanted me to b-b-be. But I'm n-n-not. I'm m-m-me, and I t-t-think I've m-made my p-p-peace with t-that."</p>
<p>Sokka cupped Zuko's face in his hands and brought him in for a kiss, an alarm sounding in his head at the coldness of Zuko's lips, "I'm so happy for you honey, but you need to get warm."</p>
<p>Zuko shakes the entire way down, and by the time they get to the car, ice has begun collecting in the damp ends of his hair. Sokka immediately strips them down to their underwear and wraps them in their blanket, Zuko pressed to his chest. Thirty minutes pass. Zuko does not get warm. An hour passes. Zuko does not get warm. When the clock shows two hours have passed, Zuko's lips are blue and his hands are ice. There's nothing Sokka can do for him. </p>
<p>Sokka enters into panic mode. He pulls Zuko up and helps him redress, kisses his forehead, and takes the driver's seat. It's supposed to be a ten-minute drive to the hospital. Sokka makes it in <em>five</em>. He scoops Zuko with ease and runs into the building, "We need a doctor!"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p class="">
  <em>"What do you mean you're at the <span class="">hospital?!</span> What happened! Are you alright?"</em>
</p>
<p class="">"I'm fine dad, Zuko just got really sick, but the doctor said he'll be alright," Sokka sighed.</p>
<p class="">
  <em>"Sokka, it's been over a month. It's time to come home. I'm worried son, and your sister is a mess. All your friends come by every day for news on where the hell you are! I can't tell them anything because I don't fucking know! If you continue to miss school without an excuse, you'll lose your scholarship!"</em>
</p>
<p class="">"I told you, I won't come back unless I'm absolutely certain nothing will happen to Zuko," Sokka steeled.</p>
<p class="">
  <em>"What Ozai does behind closed doors is none of our business-"</em>
</p>
<p class="">"Like hell it isn't!" Sokka took a breath and calmed himself when he saw the wary eye that the nurse across the corridor was giving him, "Ozai is a piece of shit. He burned him dad. <em>Burned </em>him, and didn't even take him to the doctor. Ozai has broken his bones, permanently scarred his face, and deprived him of the chance to express the beautiful person he is. His offenses are endless. If we go back, and you don't help him, Ozai will kill him. I refuse to let that happen, so either you find a way to help, or you'll never see me again, your choice."</p>
<p class="">Hakoda sighed into the receiver. He thought back to his younger years and thought about what he would have done for Kya. He thought about now and what he would do for Bato. He understood his son. They'd always been terribly similar. <em>"I'll figure something out, I promise. Now, where are you? I'll fly out."</em></p>
<p class="">"We're at whatever hospital is closest to Niagara Falls. I didn't pay attention to the name." And then Sokka hung up, a wave of relief washing over him.</p>
<p class="">When he walks back into the hospital room, he's pleasantly surprised to see that Zuko is awake. He immediately retakes his seat by the bed and grabs Zuko's hand, "How are you feeling baby?"</p>
<p class="">"I actually feel <em>warm</em>. Am I dead?"</p>
<p class="">Sokka laughs, "No baby, you're not dead. You had the beginnings of Hypothermia, but I got you here in time before it escalated."</p>
<p class="">"Hypothermia? What about my-"</p>
<p class="">Sokka cut him off, "No frostbite, baby." He picked up his hand and kissed each of Zuko's knuckles, "You'll play again."</p>
<p class="">Zuko breathed out a sigh of relief, but almost immediately tensed back up, "What do we do now? We can't pay a hospital bill! We're not even old enough to sign discharge papers! Or <em>any </em>papers!"</p>
<p class="">"Shhh," Sokka soothed, "It's okay. I called my dad. He's coming to help, and he promised to find a way to keep you from your father." He leaned over to kiss Zuko's temple. "Everything is gonna be okay, I promise."</p>
<p class="">Zuko couldn't help himself but to begin to cry. Sokka stood and reached over to bring Zuko into his arms, rubbing circles into his back. "I'm here. You're okay, my pretty boy."</p>
<p class="">"I don't feel very pretty!" sobbed Zuko.</p>
<p class="">"I always think you're pretty. And now you're going to be truly free," Sokka cooed.</p>
<p class="">Zuko sniffled, wiping his eyes and pulling Sokka down to place their foreheads together, "I don't know what I would do without you."</p>
<p class="">Sokka looked deeply into his eyes, "You are my everything. Always. Now go back to sleep. It's a long drive home."</p>
<p class="">So Zuko did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm alive! I have overcome a terrible case of writer's block. I don't really have much to say today, I'm so tired XD. Anyways, this was little flashback was inspired by the first Muppet Movie as well as Jamie All Over which you can listen to <a href="https://youtu.be/DZaK37dheCM">here.</a> You can see fan-art of this chapter <a href="https://youtu.be/L_jWHffIx5E">here.</a> Also leave comments because I crave the validation of others, k bye (8/9/20 edited)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm pursuing this 99 prompt challenge as a writing exercise because I am in dire need of improvement. In addition to the 99 of the challenge, I am more than happy to do any prompts you personally would like to see in this universe. Anyways, stan Bee Movie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>